


Historical Romance

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Innocence, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://blametheleather.tumblr.com/">blametheleather</a>, who wanted awkward erections/accidental stimulation.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine read a silly romance novel and end up spinning a little fantasy of their own.  Warnings for: a smidge of innocence!kink, some very shy dirty talk, and intergluteal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Romance

They're cuddling. It's one of Blaine's favorite things to do with Kurt, especially when they accidentally reverse and Blaine ends up the big spoon. So nice to bury his face in Kurt's neck and feel the soft brush of his hair. So nice to slide an arm around his waist, spread a hand over his soft, flat tummy and feel him breathe. Blaine loves being the big spoon.

They're reading a novel together that Kurt had plucked off of Carole's shelf, a silly historical romance full of terrible stereotypes and painful dialogue, mostly for the entertainment factor. Blaine's sides hurt, he's been laughing so hard, but what he loves most of all is Kurt giggling and shaking in his arms.

There are several colorful renderings of the characters in the middle of the book, glossy pictures showing off rippling muscles, strategically torn clothing, and heaving bosoms.

Blaine has to admit it's silly, but does cast an appreciative eye over the male character.

Kurt smirks, elbowing him in the belly lightly. "Don't give me a complex. I'm never going to look like that."

"I don't want you to look like that," Blaine replies. He presses his lips to Kurt's ear. "That doesn't mean it doesn't get me a little--hot under the collar."

"Did--did you just unironically use the phrase 'hot under the collar'?"

"Yes," Blaine replies, tickling Kurt's ribs. "Problem?"

Kurt giggles. "No. You're adorable. Stop!"

"You love being tickled."

"But we have to find out whether or not Brienne's Scottish lover will rescue her from her evil brother in time to stop the arranged marriage!"

"Or I could go back to imagining you in that kilt," Blaine offers, grinning, and brushes his fingertips lower on Kurt's belly.

Kurt blinks, shifting around. "Blaine, are you...?"

He blushes, tracing circles on Kurt's hip bone. "Maybe." He kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth as it turns up into a smile. "You wearing that kilt and nothing else--on one of those big old-fashioned beds covered in furs." He nips at Kurt's earlobe with his teeth, grinning wider.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, cheeks glowing pink.

"Am I about to hit a dead end here?"

"Not, um, I wouldn't put it that way."

So it is working. 

"I imagine myself in one of those loose tunics that ties at the throat," he goes on, rubbing Kurt's thigh lightly. "Coming to bed all nervous but worked up, you ready for me--"

"Oh," Kurt breathes, fidgeting. 

Blaine can see that Kurt is filling his underwear out little more fully than usual and flushes with sudden arousal--getting hard while cuddled up to Kurt is still new; both of them getting hard at the same time even newer.

But Blaine likes this--he feels comfortable couching his feelings within a silly, playful fantasy. Somehow it makes talking about sex easier.

"What--what would you want me to do?" Kurt asks shakily as Blaine's fingertips trace the warm, sweat-sticky marks that the elastic band of Kurt's underwear has left on his skin. He breathes over Kurt's neck, kissing the scar there.

"Let me touch you," Blaine answers, rubbing the pads of his fingers down the leg of Kurt's underwear, over the ridge of his hip bone. "Push your legs apart, maybe--maybe kneel between them." He feels embarrassment spike hot through his body, making him even harder in his underwear, making him press against Kurt's butt thoughtlessly, dragging a surprised moan from his boyfriend. "Put my mouth on you."

"Blaine," Kurt murmurs, hips shivering.

"Can I...?" he asks, shaking, still so unsure, even now.

"Please." Kurt is flushed all over now, the romance novel abandoned by his side. 

Blaine can't stop wanting to touch him--fingers fluttering here and there but never settling because there's just so much he wants to feel at once. But given that permission he focuses his attention on rolling Kurt's underwear down. 

He curls his hand around Kurt's cock, shivering at the feel of it heavy and hot in his hand. God, he loves this. Kurt inhales, eyes fluttering shut. "Tell me more."

"After I--used my mouth on you for a while--got you close," he continues, so warm and turned on by the idea, by what he wants to say next, "Maybe I'd--kiss you lower. Maybe no one has ever done that to you before, maybe you've never--let anyone get that close."

Kurt whimpers.

"Maybe it feels so good that you want--more, but you're too shy to ask and you don't say anything, you just let me--kiss you, lick you, inside--until you're squirming, wanting it so much."

"Maybe I don't know how to ask," Kurt says breathlessly.

Blaine rubs closer, hard as a rock by now. "Can I take off my underwear?" Kurt nods frantically and he shimmies out of them without moving much. He gently presses the curve of his cock against Kurt's butt as he settles. "But how would I know?" he asks, kissing soft paths over Kurt's shoulder blades while stroking his erection with careful, slow tugs.

"Maybe I--maybe I just keep moving, faster and--harder, and you think maybe--maybe I want more?" Blaine can't see Kurt's face completely lying spooned behind him, but the curve of his cheek is bright red and Blaine knows how embarrassed he is. It only makes Blaine want to coax more out of him.

"You mean, maybe--you open up for me," Blaine breathes, overwhelmed, Kurt leaking in his fist, "down--down there? Maybe I think about--more. But I'm not sure. And there are other things we could do--to warm up to it."

"O-oh?" Kurt asks, hips rocking. The head of his cock is flushed dark pink, disappearing in and out of the circle of Blaine's fist. Blaine can't stop looking at it, though his mind is elsewhere, divided between his own throbbing erection leaving smears over Kurt's left buttock and this fantasy he's helping to build.

"Maybe I roll you over onto your stomach," he whispers, rocking himself against Kurt and jerking him just a little faster. "Push the kilt up around your waist. You--you feel shy and scared, so you press your face into the pillows and I ask--I ask you if it's okay if I--rub up against you--"

"Down--down there?" Kurt asks, and the last bit comes out as a whimper.

"Between, maybe. Between your--" He nudges his hips forward, letting the length of his cock trace the spot. 

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt moans, and Blaine can feel him pulse in Blaine's fist. Clearly he's onto something here; the success excites him almost as much as Kurt's writhing pelvis does.

"We could do that," he says, not sure whether he's talking about their fantasy characters or their reality. "Would you let me do that? Between, until I--I wouldn't do anything else--" All of the sudden he can't breathe, the idea of it is almost too much.

"Yes, yes, god yes before I change my mind," Kurt breathes frantically, and suddenly their bodies are squirming together and Blaine's fist is sticky as he unwraps it from Kurt long enough for Kurt to roll onto his stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asks, overwhelmed; the thought of just rolling over on top of Kurt, of pressing down and between and rocking his hips--he feels frozen in place with anxiety.

"Blaine," Kurt growls, "get on me right now."

"Yes, sir," he breathes, a laugh in his throat, in awe of his amazing, perfect, sexy as hell boyfriend, and gently straddles Kurt, guiding himself back and then forward, settling his cock just there but not pushing. 

Kurt's ass is a beautiful, high round spill of milk white skin dusted with pale brown hair. Oh, god, he's going to be right there in just seconds. If he doesn't keep talking he's going to fall apart.

"I'd be gentle," he says, licking his palm and rubbing himself before he carefully pushes between Kurt's cheeks. "I'd go slow, let you feel me, I'd--tell you how good you felt, snug and warm." He drinks in the sight of Kurt's long back and shoulders under him. God. 

"But maybe I'd get impatient," Kurt mutters, hips churning. "Maybe what I really want is for you to go faster."

Blaine braces himself on his hands, thrusting freely. The clench of Kurt's cheeks around his aching erection is perfect, and he can feel Kurt's entrance tense up every time he scrapes over it. The tease of that eager pucker is all he can think about now.

"Oh, god, Kurt, you feel so good," he has to say, head spinning, as he gets closer and closer. Kurt just lying there, rocking up into him, letting him do this, is intoxicating.

"Do you want me to, um," Kurt whimpers, "tighter or...?"

"Let me," he replies, sitting up on his knees and holding Kurt's cheeks tighter together. He applies another dab of spit, pulls out, then presses back in, and--oh. Oh, god. 

Kurt turns to look at him. Both of their faces are flushed with sex and embarrassment, but Kurt's eyes are positively dark with approval. "Are you close?"

Blaine swallows, feeling sweat trickle down his neck as his hips snap rapidly. "Y-yes, is that okay--"

"H-how, um...?"

"What would you like?" It's getting harder to focus on the words, Kurt's so warm and tight around him now and his hips keep doing these little rolling, rocking things that are driving Blaine crazy.

Kurt reaches down and pushes Blaine's fingers aside, spreads himself--spreads himself--open and wide and gives Blaine a plaintive, eager glance. He bites his lip and says, "Go ahead."

Blaine doesn't need clarification. That look, that permission, it's too much; he tenses up as it rises sharp and sudden in him and gasps when it breaks and he comes, one hand on himself holding the head just above Kurt's spread cheeks as he spurts all over that dusky pink hole. A few strands escape, falling as high as Kurt's lower back, pooling in the dimples there.

The buzzing between Blaine's ears isn't enough to stop him from gasping out, "Let me--take care of you." He can hardly stay upright, the orgasm had been that intense, but Kurt hasn't come yet.

"Would you--your mouth? Please? What you said before, I--keep thinking about it." His face is soft and wanting and flushed and Blaine would do literally anything for him right now.

"Let me clean you up first," he says, eyes drawn to the white splatter all over Kurt's skin.

Kurt blushes. "Um. I don't mind. I--" He looks away so that Blaine doesn't see his face when he says, "I like your--I like it on me."

"Oh god, Kurt, okay." He's losing the ability to form sentences. 

He urges Kurt onto his back; he can still see the shine of his come between Kurt's cheeks even from this angle, and he can smell it when he bends over Kurt's pelvis to take his cock in. He hums softly around it, bobbing up and down just to get comfortable before truly settling in, hand and mouth joining forces.

"I like it, too," he admits, staring at Kurt's hip. "I like that you're all wet and shiny from my--come." He forces the word, feeling silly, but Kurt throbs in his hand and makes this desperate mewling noise that indicates only good things. Great things.

"Oh my god, I'm going to--" are the next words out of his mouth, and Blaine doesn't need to wonder any more if Kurt has a thing for dirty talk. He sucks harder, squeezing Kurt with his hand and is rewarded with a slick mouthful and Kurt's beautiful body heaving beneath him, face twisting up.

Kurt laughs nervously into the silence when it's over, covering his face with his hands and then just flopping back against the pillows. "I take it you approved of the book?"

"Excellent reading material."

"I don't think I'll be able give that back to Carole with a straight face." 

Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt's thigh. "Worth it?" 

"So worth it."


End file.
